Daring!!
Daring!! es una canción interpretada por Nishikino Maki. También está incluida en μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection . La canción fue escrita por Hata Aki, compuesta y editada por Kondou Keiichi. Lista de canciones Edición Regular CD/DVD #Soldier game #Daring!! #Yuuki No Reason (勇気のReason) #Arifureta Kanashimi No Hate (ありふれた悲しみの果て) #Soldier Game (Instrumental) #Daring!! (Instrumental) #Yuuki No Reason (勇気のReason) (Instrumental) #Arifureta Kanashimi No Hate (ありふれた悲しみの果て) (Instrumental) #MakiUmiEri, Obenkyou Kaishi ni Kimashita! (まきうみえり、お勉強会しにきました! lit. MakiUmiEri, ¡Aquí, para una reunión de estudio!) Letra Rōmaji= Daring! You'll be wild!! Don't worry, don't worry! (Ima kara chousensha?) Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go!!) Don't worry, don't worry! (Hekotarenaide tsumannai) Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go!!) Itchau kai? Ai nante hoshikunai to? Itchatta! Nee sore wa tada no joudan! Gouin ni goukai ni hikiyose rarete Demo demo muda yo Uso uso ureshii Chouten kiwame sasete Watashi no bigaku/watashi no bibou Chouten nobori tsumete Te ga todokanai takane no flower I say "No.1" My love only one! (Daring!! baby!) Don't worry, don't worry! (Ima kara chousensha?) Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go!!) Don't worry, don't worry! (Hekotarenaide tsumannai) Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go!!) Tsumetai yakedo o oshiete ageru Don't worry, don't worry! Gutto atsui Kogarete honki no kotae ga shiritai Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go!!) Kiichau kai? Koibito wa konna Taipu? Kiichatte! Maa betsu ni nai yo jouken Seikyuu na jounetsu de yusaburi kakete Doki doki hageshii akuma no miwaku Honshin sarake dashite Watashi ga sekai/watashi ga okite Honshin misenasai yo Kakugo o kimete shuchuu no bird You say "No.1" you're my only one! Are you ready, are you ready? (Kinasai chousensha!) Are you ready, are you ready? (Tamerai wa No no!!) Are you ready, are you ready? (Akiramenaide tsumannai) Are you ready, are you ready? (Tamerai wa No no!!) Bara ni wa toge desho itakute amaku Are you ready, are you ready? Chotto kowai Sasarete kokoro yo shibirete shimae Are you ready, are you ready? (Tamerai wa No no!!) I say "No.1" My love only one! (Daring!! baby! ) Don't worry, don't worry! (Ima kara chousensha?) Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go!!) Don't worry, don't worry! (Hekotarenaide tsumannai) Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go!!) Tsumetai yakedo o oshiete ageru Don't worry, don't worry! Gutto atsui Kogarete honki no kotae ga shiritai Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go!!) |-| Kanji= Daring! You’ll be wild!! Don’t worry, don’t worry! (いまから挑戦者？) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (迷わず Go go!!) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (へこたれないでつまんない) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (迷わず Go go!!) 言っちゃうかい？ 愛なんて欲しくないと？ 言っちゃったっ！ ねえそれはただの冗談！ 強引に豪快に引き寄せられて デモデモ無駄よ ウソウソ嬉しい 頂点極めさせて 私の美学／私の美貌 頂点上りつめて 手が届かない高値のflower I say “No. 1” My love only one! (Daring!! baby!) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (いまから挑戦者？) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (迷わず Go go!!) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (へこたれないでつまんない) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (迷わず Go go!!) 冷たいヤケドを教えてあげる Don’t worry, don’t worry! ぐっと熱い 焦がれてホンキの 答えが知りたい Don’t worry, don’t worry! (迷わず Go go!!) 聞いちゃうかい？ 恋人はこんなタイプ？ 聞いちゃってっ！ まぁべつにないよ条件 性急な情熱で揺さぶりかけて ドキドキ激しい　アクマの魅惑 本心さらけ出して 私が世界/私が掟 本心見せなさいよ 覚悟を決めて手中のbird You say “No. 1” you're my only one! Are you ready, are you ready? (きなさい挑戦者！) Are you ready, are you ready? (ためらいは No no!!) Are you ready, are you ready? (あきらめないでつまんない) Are you ready, are you ready? (ためらいは No no!!) 薔薇には棘でしょ痛くて甘く Are you ready, are you ready? ちょっと怖い 刺されてココロよ痺れてしまえ Are you ready, are you ready? (ためらいは No no!!) I say “No. 1” My love only one! (Daring!! baby!) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (いまから挑戦者？) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (迷わず Go go!!) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (へこたれないでつまんない) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (迷わず Go go!!) 冷たいヤケドを教えてあげる Don’t worry, don’t worry! ぐっと熱い 焦がれてホンキの 答えが知りたい Don’t worry, don’t worry! (迷わず Go go!!) |-| Español= ¡Cariño! ¡Se salvaje! ¡No te preocupes, no te preocupes! ¿Eres un retador a partir de ahora? ¡No te preocupes, no te preocupes! ¡Sin dudarlo, ve, ve! ¡No te preocupes, no te preocupes! ¡No te desanimes, qué aburrido! ¡No te preocupes, no te preocupes! ¡Sin dudarlo, ve, ve! ¿Vas a preguntar? ¿Que si no tengo necesidad de amar? ¡Tú preguntaste! Hey, ¡Eso fue una broma! Me atraes siendo insistente y forzoso Pero, ya sabes, no va a funcionar Es broma, me hace feliz Déjame llevarte a la cima, mi estética / mi belleza Déjame llevarte a la cima, soy una flor de precio inalcanzable Digo "No. 1", ¡Mi único amor! ¡Cariño! ¡Bebe! ¡No te preocupes, no te preocupes! ¿Eres un retador a partir de ahora? ¡No te preocupes, no te preocupes! ¡Sin dudarlo, ve, ve! ¡No te preocupes, no te preocupes! ¡No te desanimes, qué aburrido! ¡No te preocupes, no te preocupes! ¡Sin dudarlo, ve, ve! Permíteme enseñarte la sensación de una quemadura de hielo ¡No te preocupes, no te preocupes! Así, tan apasionada Profundamente enamorada, ¿Quieres saber mi respuesta? ¡No te preocupes, no te preocupes! (Sin dudarlo, ¡Vamos, vamos!) ¿Vas a preguntar? ¿Qué tipo de persona me gusta? ¡Pregúntame! Bueno, en realidad no tengo ninguna condición Con un ardor impaciente, sacúdeme Que emocionante, señuelo de un demonio Dime cómo te sientes, soy el mundo / soy la ley ¡Muéstrame cómo te sientes realmente! Eres un pájaro a mi merced así que prepárate ¡Dices "No.1", eres mi único No.1! ¿Estás listo, estás listo? ¡Ven aquí, retador! ¿Estás listo, estás listo? ¡No es posible dudar! ¿Estás listo, estás listo? ¡No te rindas, qué aburrido! ¿Estás listo, estás listo? ¡No es posible dudar! Las rosas tienen espinas, ¿No? Dulces y dolorosas ¿Estás listo, estás listo? Es un poco aterrador Haz que tu insensible y perforado corazón se anime ¿Estás listo, estás listo? ¡No es posible dudar! Digo "No. 1", ¡Mi único amor! ¡Cariño! ¡Bebe! ¡No te preocupes, no te preocupes! ¿Eres un retador a partir de ahora? ¡No te preocupes, no te preocupes! ¡Sin dudarlo, ve, ve! ¡No te preocupes, no te preocupes! ¡No te desanimes, qué aburrido! ¡No te preocupes, no te preocupes! ¡Sin dudarlo, ve, ve! Permíteme enseñarte la sensación de una quemadura de hielo ¡No te preocupes, no te preocupes! Así, tan apasionada Profundamente enamorada, ¿Quieres saber mi respuesta? ¡No te preocupes, no te preocupes! (Sin dudarlo, ¡Vamos, vamos!) Categoría:Canciones de Maki Nishikino